Five In The Night
by Kalexon
Summary: This is set in world of warcraft where five night elves take up arms against the Horde and later the Burning Legion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair: I do not own the Warcraft universe, I just play in it.

Prologue.

When a notice came for all available night elf, male and female, young and old, hundreds flocked to take up arms against the Horde. All wanting to become hero's in there own right. And among the hundreds who took up arms five came, and this is there story….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Four of the Five

Devren waited as the Elders called out who would take the mantle of being a recruit in the service of the Night Elf Nation. He heard his name called and walked up to the Tree of Eternity that was calling out names. As he neared he saw a faint glow in the air in front of it. He was a bit hesitant about going through it but suddenly with out thinking he plunged through it. He found himself spinning and twisting, tossed and turned in a room of light then suddenly he found himself on his feet. He was in the middle of a the Shadow Glen. The place where new recruits were trained. Devren smiled, knowing he had passed the Tree of Eternity's Test.

As he made his way closer to one of his kin in front him, he turned and said "Hunter, I need a favor done. Early in the year heavy rains have come, making some wild life grow while other die. The Thistle Boar and Nightsaber population have grown considerably, Go forth and slay four boars and seven nightsabers in the name of Balance!" Devren looked at him for a moment. I guess this is where my training begins, but if the animals population have grown so much why send one person to kill very few of the animals? Another part of Devren's mind said to him. Because there are so many other recruits that are most likely doing the same task, therefore they only need one each to pick off a few of each. Devren sighed, this would be a long job even though it was simple.

Even though he had trained as a Hunter all his long life the most he had done is train in improving strength, and reflexes. Only recently before recruitment had he done any real combat training at all, and had learned very few of the druidic magic needed.

Devren looked around and saw many of his kin around him, and also many nightsabers and boars. Well at least I'll be able to complete the task quickly, with so many of the animals around, Devren thought.

Devren pulled his bow from it's oilskin sheath and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He sighted down the shaft as he put the arrow to the string and pulled back. He aimed at a nearby boar and fired. The arrow shot from the bow flew over rocks and tree stumps with accuracy that surprised even Devren. He saw it land in the boars side. The boar squealed and looked at Devren. Seeing who had caused it pain it charged only to take another arrow in the other side. The boar crossed the distance quickly. Devren looked down at it and threw his bow up into the air, but this throw had been taught to him by his trainers so he could quickly get his bow into it's sheath quickly. Before the bow had so much as touched the oilskin sheath Devren had pulled his dagger from it's own sheath at his belt and stabbed the boar right between the eyes. Blood clung to the dagger as he pulled it out of the boar's head. It fell to the ground with out another sound.

Devren whipped the dagger in the grass and then quickly set to work. He cut some meat out of the boar, and carved out his tusks. As he was doing this he did not notice the boars mate charge him from behind. He had just finished putting his spoils in his bag when he felt a pain in his back and suddenly was face down in the dirt. The boar stood over him, about to slash his face apart with his tusks, Devren quickly slashed the boars belly. The boar fell over, thrashing about in pain. Devren knew the boar could not be saved, No one, not even an animal could survive a belly cut. He stepped in and slashed the boars throat, killing it instantly. A mercy stroke, he told him self. Like bfore he set to work carving the tusks and meat out of the corpse. At least I won't go hungry, Devren thought grimly.

Devren stood up and went about to do the rest of his task…

Devren stood at the mouth of the cave filled with spider. He had been given a task to get poison sacks from the spider in him for one of the people living in the Shadow Glen. As he walked in he noticed several spider corpses.

Suddenly he heard chanting and some light up ahead. He ran up to where the light was coming from and found him self in the middle of a battle. A young druid had just called down light from the ceiling which had hit a spider she was battling. Then a globe of green light shot from her hands and smashed into the spider. The spider kneeled over and died. Suddenly out of the darkness a spider shot from it's hiding place and landed on Devren. "Oh, gods curse it!" Yelled the druid. Devren already had his dagger out and had managed to make a slash across the spiders face. Another ball of green light came from the druids hands and smashed into the spider. The spider came free of Devren and hit the floor and bounced a few feet away from him. Instantly Devren was on the spider, slashing and stabbing the spider until it remained still. Devren cut off the legs and carved out the spider's poison sack. The druid looked wistfully and the poison sack. "Are you also here to collect the poison sacks from the spiders?" She said. Devren looked up and for the first time looked directly into her face. She had markings on her face and was wearing light leather armor much like his. She had green hair much unlike his purple hair, and short beard. "Yes" Devren said slowly. "Why?" The druid looked at the poison sack and then looked back up at his face as he stowed it in his bag. "I'm here for the same errand and I have only collected two out of the half-dozen that I've slain. And there are so many spiders the deeper you get I am going to need some help. Seeing as we both need the same thing perhaps we should continue on together?" She asked. Devren looked at her, then looked at the lone poison sack in his bag out of the ten he'd need. Devren sighed. "Very well, it will be easier for both of us. I am Devren by the way." The druid nodded smiling a bit. "I am Kelorise, Druid of the Wild." At once she set off at a brisk pace down the tunnel, Devren hurrying to catch up with her.

After a few minutes of walking, shooting, walking, spell casting, walking, melee combat, both being poisoned by spiders more then once, and yet more walking, the elves were exhausted. The trouble was both of them were only half way to completing there task. They decided to rest at the base of a tunnel that spiraled upwards.

After they ate and rested a bit they once again set off. They fought there way up the tunnel only running into two spiders neither of which had poison sacks they came upon a large nesting area with more then two dozen spiders and at the center of the area were two female night elves fighting for there lives. Devren and Kelorise were able to identify them as being a Warrior and Priestess by there weapons, and wear.

With out hesitation Devren shot one of the spiders bearing down on the Priestess. It fell dead almost instantly. Kelorise called down a beam of light onto one of the other spiders, then began to throw balls of green light at the others. So as the long minutes went by Devren continued to fire arrows, sometimes charged with divine energy (a spell his mentor had taught him only a few days ago) And Kelorise continued to use spells. When Devren had exhausted his supply of arrows and Kelorise had all but spent the magical reserves in her blood both of them switched to there melee weapons and charged. Dagger in the hand of Devren and staff in the hands of Kelorise they plunged into the mass of spiders. By now there were only about thirteen so they were dealt with quickly. When all was done the four met to say there thanks to one another and to meet the newcomers.

The Warrior said "Thank you for your help, I fear we would not have survived long with out your help. I am Cealen, and this is Vanluna." Kelorise nodded and said "I am Kelorise, and this is Devren. We are here to collect the poison sacks from thee spiders." Priestess 'Vanluna' spoke this time, and as she spoke she wearily smiled "Then help yourself. Cealen and I have already all we need for poison sacks, so you may take what you need." Devren and Kelorise said there thanks and removed the poison sacks that they needed. Then the four of them quickly left. They traveled up to the cave entrance and soon burst out into the night.

When they were back at Aldressil they all sold the spider legs that they had collected and returned to the Night Elf man with the sacks. He then told them to each of them to go into the cave and each bring him back a spider egg for his study's.

They all agreed to meet back at the cave later and go in together.

Devren started the ascent of Aldressil to meet his instructor to train some more before going back into the cave. All the while he hopped that he had met three of his kin that he would be able to call friends…


End file.
